Fall to Pieces
by hearts xx desire
Summary: After Evolution turns on him, Randy feels like he has no one else to turn to, but what he doesn't realize, is the person that can help him the most, is right in front of his eyes. Set after RAW, 8-16-04. One-shot.


Title: Fall to Pieces

Author: Mollie

Rating: ?? (Does it really matter...)

Summary: After Evolution turns on him, Randy feels like he has no one else to turn to, but what he doesn't realize, is the person that can help him the most, is right in front of his eyes. Set after RAW, 8-16-04. One-shot.

Disclaimer: I own no one. Not Randy, not Joy. No one. Not the other wrestlers. None of the other Diva Search girls. Definately not Evolution. NOTHING MENTIONED IN THIS STORY DAMMIT. So don't sue :) Oh and Avril Lavigne owns the song "Fall to Pieces". This is set right after Evolution turned on Randy and the Diva Search is still in place, Joy and all other Diva Search members included are still there. Oh, and for all intents and purposes, Joy is not married and does not have children in this story. ;)

'¤'

_I looked away_

_Then I looked back at you_

He walked backstage with his head held low, brushing off the trainers that tried to help him. He didn't need them. He didn't need anyone. He was Randy Orton, World Heavyweight Champion. But at what price did that come? To loose the only allies he had in this company? During his run with Evolution he didn't exactly make that many friends along the way.

And now, he saw the way everyone looked at him. They snickered and gave him smug looks as he passed by, and he couldn't say that he blamed them. He had been nothing but a Grade A jackass to each and every one of them. The young champion heard foot steps in front of him and looked up to see Edge and a couple other superstars standing before him.

"So Randy," Edge said as he stood there, crossing his arms and resting his chin on his hand, "Evolution **IS** the solution,..right?" He said nodding with each word. The crowd behind him laughed and followed the Intercontinental Champ as he departed, leaving Randy standing there, alone and a loser.

_You try to say_

_The things you can't undo_

Randy had no where else to go, but back to his locker room. Unlike before he won the championship, he actually had his own locker room, so he didn't have to worry about running into the guys that he used to call his friends. He kept staring at the ground as walked, his championship clutched in his left hand. He looked much like a lost little boy carrying a blanket around. As he turned he corner to his locker room, the sound of female voices reached his ears. Looking up, he spotted the Raw Diva Search girls, sitting on a cargo box, and groaned. Yes, he had tried a pick up line on almost each and every one of them, and each of them had turned him down, he knew they were here to rub it in his face.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Randy Orton!" Christy Hemme, the fiesty redhead of the bunch, stood up from her position at the front of the group and looked him in the eye, "The LEGEND KILLER!", she added, mocking him by sticking out her arms and deepening her voice, "Oh, **AND** the lady killer. Not so strong and mighty are ya now, huh Randall?"

He saw all of them laughing, all except for one.

_If I had my way_

_I'd never get over you_

At the very back of the group, stood Joy Giovanni. She had a bit of hair over her face, and her eyes were looking down and moving back and forth, as if she was trying to avoid looking at him. She had her arms crossed over her chest and her lips were pressed together. For some reason, he just couldn't tear his eyes away from her, and all the voices around him, sounded so distant. All his focus was concentrated on this beautiful woman. And then he snapped out of it.

"Better watch out, Joy! He's eyeing you!" Tracie said, looking back at Joy as she spoke, "Just like Randy Orton, to still be trying to get a piece of ass, when you just got YOUR ass beat!"

Joy looked up at Tracie and gave a quick fake laugh, and then looked down at the ground again. But Randy didn't notice that she was just putting up a front.

Randy scanned his eyes over each of them, and after taking one last glance at Joy, he walked into his locker room, shaking his head. He closed the door and leaned up against it. Female laughing and chattering drifted through the crevaces, and slowly it got farther and farther away until they were finally gone. He sighed and threw his championship belt on the floor next to the recliner before launching himself onto the couch.

_Todays the day_

_I pray that we make it through_

Slowly, Randy drifted off into his own dreamworld. He remembered when he was Intertercontinental champ, Batista and Flair were tag team champs, and Trips was World Heavyweight champ. Boy, Evolution was on top of the world! They had everything they needed. And then Eugene came along. Everything slowly fell apart. But he wasn't blaming Eugene for the fall through, even though that would be the easy way out, he knew this was inevitable.

It was simply that Triple H wanted this title. It meant the world to him. Randy remembered when Triple H first lost the belt, he couldn't remember, but he thought it was HBK. It was sickening how obsessed he was with it. At that point in time, he had seriously considered leaving Evolution, but he knew that he needed them. He wasn't going to lie and say that he _could_ fight his own battles.

Randy was so caught up in his own thoughts, he didn't hear the tiny knock on his door, until the second or third time.

_Make it through the fall_

_Make it through it all_

He picked his head up and stared at the origin of the noise for a moment, until he heard the same knock again. He shook his head in confusion as he tossed his legs over the side of the couch and stood up. Walking over to the door, he turned the knob, and opened it to see a small female figure walking away.

"Hey!" He shouted, to get her attention. Slowly she turned back around, her eyes focused on the ground. He squinted his eyes, trying to make out who it was, "Joy?" he asked.

"Hey Randy," She spoke softly, never once looking up at him. There was a small moment of silence between the two, before she finally spoke up again, "Can we talk?"

The young superstar was again confused. Sure, he had always thought there was something very special about Joy, that set her apart from most women he's ever seen, and trust me, that was a lot. But he couldn't let her on to that, and surely she was not just here with true words to be spoken. "Why don't you just go have a joke about me with your Diva Search girlfriends. I'm sure they'd get a get a laugh out of this whole situation right now."

"Randy, it's really not like that. I swear...Just, please. Will you listen to me?"

He stared at her, very skeptical of her intentions, then slowly side-stepped out of the doorway, allowing her to gain access to his locker room. She walked in, and stood in the middle of the room as Randy closed the door. He then walked to where she was standing and motioned for her to sit on the couch. She took him up on his offer and crossed her legs as she was seated. Afterwards, he pulled up a chair across from the sofa, and leaned back, looking at her.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you_

She fidgeted with her hands for a few moments before looking up and meeting Randy's icy blue eyes.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked her, still a bit leery about the woman sitting directly across from him.

Thinking quickly, Joy blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "I'm sorry Evolution beat you up." Afterwards, she cursed under her breath, feeling like a complete idiot.

"Gee, well, thanks, I guess." Randy said with a mock smile on his face. "Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked as he stood up.

Joy set a gentle hand on his leg, giving him a small signal to sit back down. "Please," she whispered with pleading eyes. With that he eyed her and then returned to his sitting position.

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just wanna cry in front of you_

The brunette drew in a quick breath and then looked back up at the Heavyweight champion.

"Randy, I barely know you, but...as cheesy as it may sound, I feel like I've known you forever."

Randy sighed and look up to the ceiling. "You know how many ring rats have told me that?"

Joy scrunched up her face as she felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. "Forget it," she whispered and started towards the door. Randy realized what he did and jumped in front of her before she could reach for the doorknob.

"No, wait, I'm sorry. Please, go on."

She tried to stop herself, but she couldn't, she felt warm wet trails start to fall slowly down her face. She knew this was a stupid way to tell a guy how she was feeling, but she couldn't help it. For so long, she knew this was the man she was destined to be with.

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_'Cause I'm in love with you_

Slowly she slid herself up against the wall next to where she was once standing.

"Everytime I'm around you, or even see you, my heart starts to beat faster, my breaths get shorter, for Godsake I feel like I'm walking on air. Like it's a schoolgirl crush all over again. But this time it's not, and I know it's not." A small smile formed on her face as she looked up towards the ceiling, trying to hold back more tears. "I've never felt this way, and I just can't stop thinking about you. Day and night. I never get any sleep anymore. I'm always tossing and turning. I've tried to tell Christy and Amy, but they just both laughed and started preaching to me about how horrible you are. But Randy, I just can't help it. I think I - I - I think I love you."

Everything went silent. Randy took a few steps backwards. Trying to take in all of this that the woman standing right in front of him just said. Suddenly, after letting it all sink into his mind, he realized. He felt exactly the same way about her. As if in some fairy tale, when the girl and the boy just automatically fall for each other.

_You're the only one I'd be with 'till the end_

_When I come undone, you bring me back again_

Joy let out all the tears she had been holding during her confession to Randy.

"Joy, I ... I don't know what to say." Randy finally spoke.

"Don't wo - worry about it." The diva search contestent let out between sobs. "I just made a complete fool of myself." she let out a fake laugh, trying to shield all her hurt and pain. "I'm gonna go now."

She started towards the door for the second time that night, and for the second time that night, Randy stopped her. He gripped her tightly in his arms, pulling her as close as he could, feeling as if he could never let go. He loved this woman just as much as she loved him, and it took him so long to realize it. He felt like such an idiot. He thought he had nothing, but everything he had, everything he wanted, everything he _needed_, was standing right there next to him, in his arms.

_Back under the stars_

_Back into your arms_

They stood there for a long while, just holding each other. Joy's sobs were becoming shorter, and her breaths were returning back to normal. Very slowly, she lifted her head from where it was resting on the young man's chest and looked up into his eyes. Randy looked back down at her and swiftly captured her lips with his own. Both of them let out all their passion, all their wanting, sorrow, hurt, needing, and all of their love out in the kiss.

Who knows how long the kiss lasted, but both of them enjoyed every second of it. How long it had been since Joy was returning the kiss of a man that equally returned her love. How long had it been since Randy kissed a woman that he actually had feelings for, and cared about. How long it had been, since they both needed another person so badly.

So intense was it, that they didn't hear the loud knocks on the door, and then the slow, creaking opening of it...

_Wanna know who you are_

_Wanna know where to start_

_I wanna know what this means_

"What the hell?!" Two contrasting female voices, belonging to Joy's two closest friends, Amy Weber and Christy Hemme, filled the room, breaking Randy and Joy apart from each other.

"What are you doing here!?" Joy asked, still wrapped in Randy's arms.

"We should ask you the same damn thing. We were looking for you, and Carmella, with her good slut technique tactics, told us to look here determined by the looks you were giving this one earlier." Christy said, gesturing to Randy, who's embrace Joy slowly broke away from.

"I guess she was right, and look at how much of a slut you are as well, Joy. Goddammit, you barely know this guy. He's a player, how many people have told you this. He'll use you and then lose you once you give him one night and a hotel room. The guy is **no good**. I thought you were smarter than th -" Amy was quickly cut off by an infuriated Joy.

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR TWO SECONDS!?" Joy roared out. The two other diva search finalists were a bit taken back by the way Joy was sticking up for herself and quickly shut their mouths. Joy had always been soft spoken and never really was the 'mean' type.

Joy looked up to Randy and he nodded to her in support. "Christy...Amy. You both know you are the best friends I've ever had, but if you can't understand how I feel about Randy, and how he feels about me, then I'll just have to find myself a new pair." The other two girls looked a bit hurt. "You can talk all you want about how terrible Randy is, and about how he's just using me for my body, or even that he's an axe murder, but nothing, and no one is gonna change how much I love him. Not God, not even Vince McMahon, and especially, not you two."

Amy quickly stormed out of the room in a fit of anger, but Christy on the other hand, stuck around. "Wow, um. I really don't know what to say, Joy. I never really knew you felt so strongly about Randy." Joy wrapped herself back up in Randy's arms and smiled at Christy. "I'm so sorry." The brunette released herself from her new found love's arms and quickly embraced her friend.

"I forgive you." A wide smile spread across Joy's face as she released the redhead.

_Wanna know how you feel_

_Wanna know what is real_

_I wanna know everything, everything_

She returned to her position beside the champ and they all three stood there for a few moments before it finally clicked in Christy's head that she should leave the two of them alone.

"Oh! Um...I'll just leave you two now to...do whatever you need to...do...." Christy slowly stepped out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

The couple gave a small laugh before facing each other once again.

"So..what now?" Randy questioned as he leaned down to rest his forehead upon Joy's.

Joy looked off into space behind him. "Randy, in all honesty, will you ever cheat on me while we're...together?"

Randy sighed. "Listen okay, I don't really know how we both realized our feelings for each other in merely a few hours, but I haven't felt this way about a girl in...well...ever. And I never want to give that up for a stupid ring rat or other woman who I'll probably never see or speak to again. I promise."

She looked up at him, into his eyes, and for some reason, something told her that he wasn't lying. A playful smile set upon her face. "But from what I hear, you're quite the ladie's man. How are you going to keep all these women off of you every night?"

He smiled back at her. "Well, I think they'll get the picture with you always on my arm." He winked at her and then gave her a quick peck on the lips.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you  
I don't wanna talk about it _

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she spoke quietly into his ear. "So, why don't you show me what all these women are always ranting and raving about, Mr. Orton."

"It would be my great _pleasure_, Ms. Giovanni." He took one arm from around her small waist and reached behind himself to dim the lights. He felt her begin to kiss his neck, as he returned the favor and slowly led her to the couch.

Joy didn't know when their relationship would end. It could be tomorrow, a month from now, or even, possibly, never. But what she did know, was at this moment, she was perfectly content where she was.

_'Cause I'm in love with you.._

'¤'

A/N: Okay, so maybe it was a bit cheesy, but sorry, I'm just a sucker for romance...well...most of the time. :-P Please tell me what you think!

- Mollie


End file.
